Les liens invisibles
by Minakochan5
Summary: Tout le monde voit l'amour des deux imbéciles qui ne le voient pas...


**Auteur** : Minakochan

**Manga** : Hikaru no go

**Pairing** : Akira x Hikaru

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso appartiennent à Yumi Hotta et T. Obata.

**Résumé** : Tout le monde voit l'amour des deux imbéciles qui ne le voient pas… Vous avez tout comprit ! Pourront-ils un jour se voir sans se fâcher ?

_Les liens invisibles_

Chapitre 1 : Tu me fais souffrir.

Qui aurait pu le dire ? C'était pourtant l'évidence même…. Il suffisait de les regarder pour le savoir… Ces deux enfants étaient tellement proches, tellement liés. Un malaise s'était créé à leur rencontre. Mais le savaient-ils seulement ?

Quand on les voyaient, assit à côté l'un de l'autre à une table de fast food, discutant joyeusement, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour ou l'autre, les liens invisibles tissés entre eux finiraient par se resserrer inévitablement…

Cela, tout le monde le savait, sauf eux… 

Depuis un certain temps, depuis la disparition de Sai, Hikaru et Akira se voyaient tous les jours pour jouer ensemble au Go. Les autres amis d' Hikaru avaient trouvé ça un peu bizarre que tout d'un coup il fassent ami-ami, mais bon… Ils avaient même échangé leurs numéros de téléphone au cas où… Bref, ils étaient devenus des amis inséparables…

« Rhaa ! Tu m'énerves ! » s'écria Hikaru à son rival qui venait de lui démontrer par A plus B comment il avait remporté la partie.

« Ca ne sert à rien de crier » dit calmement Akira. « Tu n'acceptes pas tes défauts. »

Hikaru bondit de sa chaise.

« $u$ ! » cria t il en partant de la salle de Go et récupérant son cartable auprès de la demoiselle de l'entrée.

Akira soupira. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils étudiaient ensemble cela finissait en dispute ?

Aurait-il un jour la réponse à cette question ?

Hikaru rentra chez lui et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il était en colère après lui-même. De ne pas retenir ce qu'Akira lui enseignait… Et il en avait même mal au cœur !

A bout de nerfs, il éclata en sanglots.

« _Pourquoi j'ai autant mal quand je perd face à toi ? Mon cœur explose à chacune de tes victoires ! J'en ai assez de souffrir quand je te vois !_ »

Hikaru sécha ses larmes et se leva de son lit.

Il descendit l'escalier et empoigna le combiné du téléphone. Il composa le numéro de la famille Tôya.

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

On décrocha.

Hikaru réprima un souffle de surprise.

« Bonjour, ici la maison de la famille Tôya, nous sommes partis actuellement, mais vous pouvez nous laisser un message avec votre nom et numéro de téléphone. Biiiiiiiiiiiiip »

Ouf, le répondeur…

Hikaru fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à parler à un membre de la famille Tôya.

« B…Bonjour, Shindo Hikaru ; c'est… c'est un message pour Akira,… »

Hikaru avala sa salive, il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il venait de décider…

« …Akira…Rappelle-moi… » finit-il dans un souffle étranglé par de nouveaux sanglots.

Il raccrocha.

Sa mère arriva dans l'entrée.

« Hikaru ? Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta t elle.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et détala comme un lapin se terrer dans sa chambre.

La mère soupira. Elle entra dans le salon où lisait son mari.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ? »

« Ah…. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » répondit celui-ci , « il a appelé quelqu'un tout de suite, et il était en larmes »

« Et je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ! » s'écria t elle.

Le père éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ? »

« Compris quoi ! »

« Hikaru est amoureux bien sûr ! »

La mère s'offusqua.

« A…Amoureux ! Mais…Mais c'est impossible ! Il est si jeune ! »

Le père rit encore.

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu ? Il a quand même 15 ans ! Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il sort tous les jours voir cette mystérieuse jeune fille... »

« Bien sûr que non ! Il s'entraîne avec un autre pro dans un salon ! »

« Tu en sais des choses, dis-moi… »

« C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète : parce que cet autre pro n'arrête pas de le martyriser ! »

« C'est une fille ? »

La mère réfléchit.

« Il me semble que non »

« Bon, alors ce n'est pas là qu'il faut chercher. »

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria joyeusement la mère. « Si c'est un garçon, ce n'est pas possible ! »

Ils rirent ensemble.

(no comment sur tous ces ùùù$$ de parents hétéros….)

Une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

La mère de Hikaru répondit.

Elle appela son fils.

« Hikaru ! C'est pour toi ! »

De son côté, celui-ci ne voulait pas parler et se fichait bien de qui appelait.

« Je suis pas là ! » cria-t-il.

« C'est Tôya Akira, il veut absolument te parler ! »

Hikaru sorti comme un lion de sa chambre.

Il se rua sur le téléphone.

Il bouscula sa mère qui le gronda mais il n'en avait cure ; Akira le rappelait, c'était ça le plus important.

« AKIRA ! »

Akira, à l'autre bout du fil, écarta ses oreilles du combiné tant il avait crié.

« Oui, Hikaru, je t'écoutes ! Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! »

Hikaru se calma.

« haha…euh oui…Alors, euh…ça va ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ! » s'écria Akira « Tu me demandes de te rappeler et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est 'ça va' ! »

« heu, non…pas exactement.. ! »

« Tu as réagit comme un gamin tout à l'heure… » lui fit remarquer Akira.

Hikaru sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« AH , COMME CA JE SUIS UN GAMIN ? »

Et il rebalança le téléphone violemment.

Furieux, il prit son manteau et sorti pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Hikaru alla un peu nul part ; il s'arrêta finalement dans un parc. Il s'assit sur une balançoire et se balança un moment.

Il venait encore de manquer de courage face à Akira.

Bon sang ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur de dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne voulait plus le voir !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akira compliquait tant les choses les plus simples !

Il shoota dans le sable.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

Hikaru releva la tête.

« Akira.. . » lâcha-t-il.

Il baissa la tête à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi »

Akira s'approcha du jeune garçon .

« Pardonne-moi »

Hikaru releva le tête, surpris.

« Pour quoi ? »

Ils se regardèrent enfin.

Akira sourit.

« Je ne te laisse jamais gagner, je suis sans pitié envers toi… »

« Mais il est hors de question que tu me laisse gagner ! » explosa Hikaru.

Akira éclata de rire.

« C'est pour cela que je t'aime, Hikaru ! » s'écria-t-il en riant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interdits.

Akira réalisa tout juste ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Heu, non, je voulait dire… enfin c'est parce que tu réagit comme ça que… »

Mais le garçon aux cheveux bruns ne put rien dire d'autre, la phrase avait été lâchée, et peut être Hikaru n'était-il pas encore prêt à l'entendre…

Fin du chapitre 1.

Reviews pleeeeeeease !

Minako


End file.
